


Свитер Райли Беккета

by passionario



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Райли в своем дурацком свитере, темном, с пыльными пятнами, тупом свитере, в котором он притащился со своей стройки. Охуенный свитер, думает Чак. Ему хочется дать себе по морде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



У нас не такая уж большая разница в возрасте, - думает Чак и чешет сквозь майку почти зажившие раны; у него постоянно сейчас все чешется, и это бесит, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Он смотрит на Райли, завидуя его легким движениям. Райли тренируется несколько часов в день, мокрая от пота майка возмутительно обтягивает тренированное тело. Старпер, думает Чак. Всем бы быть такими старперами.

Чака вообще легко вывести из себя. Его раздражает, что он бесполезен, что он недееспособен, что он не знает, что делать со своей жизнью дальше. Он пилотировал Егеря, а теперь Кайдзю нет, и там, где была гордость за себя, за свою работу, ощущение того, что он нужен - нужен сразу миру, там сейчас гнетущая пустота, она разрастается, она противно шепчет ему в уши: Чаки, малыш, привет. Чаки, глупый несмышленый мальчик, иди сюда, иди, зовет пустота, я заполню тебя собой.  
Его бесит.  
Просто бесит. 

Когда он орет на Макса, потому что даже любимая собака успела его разозлить (а чего он юлит вокруг Райли, он же не его пес!), Мако говорит ему, чтобы он угомонился и занялся делом. Каким делом, орет на нее Чак. Я бесполезный кусок мяса, который недавно встал с кровати! У меня больше нет дела. Мой Егерь лежит осколками железа на дне океана, и я там же, с ним. 

Чаку снится, что он лежит на дне океана, и толща воды давит на него, мешает дышать. Собственная слабость придает ему сил жить дальше - чтобы в один день все-таки перестать быть бесполезным куском мяса.  
Он думает, что просто устал.  
\- Заебало, - говорит Чак вслух. Райли молча сидит в своем углу и листает записную книжку; Чаку хочется, чтобы тот снова ввязался с ним в хотя бы словесную потасовку, но Райли делает вид, что глухой.  
Тупой идиот.  
Чак пристально смотрит на него, потому что пристальные взгляды тоже отличный способ вывести из себя. Райли в своем дурацком свитере, темном, с пыльными пятнами, тупом свитере, в котором он притащился со своей стройки. Охуенный свитер, думает Чак. Ему хочется дать себе по морде. 

Ему снится, что его поднимают со дна океана, и в тот момент, когда он почти оказывается на поверхности, Чак просыпается.  
Чак просыпается, потому что задыхается, у него горят щеки, его лихорадит, ему хочется под холодный душ, пить, потрогать свитер Райли. Ему хочется потереться об него всем телом, ведь это дурацкий грубый свитер тупого мужика со стройки, он должен унять зуд по всему телу. О да.  
\- Охуеть, - говорит сам себе Чак.  
\- Да ты тот еще мудак, - снова сообщает он себе. Макс у его кровати тонко поскуливает. 

Он дожидается того момента, когда Райли переодевается после душа, ловит тот момент, когда Райли натягивает свой свитер - у него что, других нет, если нет, боженька, спасибо, что тупой идиот Беккет не обзавелся еще свитерами, а может они у него просто все одинаковые, а... Мозг Чака отключается.  
Он не включается, когда Райли берет его за шкирку и пытается отцепить от себя; Чак уже успел понять, что его догадки были верны, близость с Райли отлично унимает зуд по всему телу. Его свитер охуенно ощущает на коже, и Чак трется об него, дышит часто-часто, а потом слышит голос Райли:  
\- Пацан, да ты совсем тронулся. Взрыв поджарил твои мозги в яичницу?  
\- Да ладно тебе, - быстро облизывает губы Чак.  
У него нет мыслей про "трахаться", он трет ладонями рукава свитера Райли, и от кайфа сносит крышу. Наверное, дело в свитере и поджарившихся мозгах. 

Им надо поговорить, думает Чак. Потом. Когда уймется зуд, потому что у него уже звенит в ушах, а Райли подозрительно затих под его руками, даже отпустил, и теперь Чак вжимает его собой в стену.  
Он сдирает с себя майку и прижимается снова.  
Все у них будет за-ши-бись.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда-то, когда Чак был мелкий, рейнджеров, доблестных победителей кайдзю, любили, их показывали по телевизору - красивых, в форме, они улыбались и были героями. Когда Чак стал рейнджером, это время давно миновало, теперь они были просто солдатами.   
Чак провел на военных базах всю жизнь; не всю, но он помнил только их - грязные коридоры, тяжелые двери, узкие койки.   
Райли в его свитере отлично смотрится прижатым к этой стене, думает Чак.   
Просто прекрасно.   
Ему хочется пустить себе пулю в лоб. 

Они теперь герои, главные герои на планете, и все хотят разорвать их на сувениры: правительство, СМИ, простые люди. Чаку хочется просто тихонько съебаться в угол и завернуться утащенный у Райли свитер. У Райли их оказалось несколько, и Чак забрал один себе; если натянуть его на голое тело, то зуд становится меньше.   
Не легче - Чак думает, что легче теперь уже никогда не будет. Входить в дрифт было проще, чем сходить с ума от этой сопливой хуйни. Сражаться с кайдзю было проще, чем признаться себе, что ему хочется не только ощутит, как свитер грубой вязки трется о его кожу, но и то, как кожа Райли - горячая, горяча кожа, - прилипает к его (ведь они оба будут потные к тому моменту).   
На людях приходится влезать в костюм, и это невыносимо.   
Видеть Райли в костюме - невыносимо.   
Райли обнимает Мако за плечи и смеется; Мако - маленький японский ангел, девочка в синем с синими волосами.   
Чаку хочется дернуть Райли на себя, вжать его в стену, и потом воображение Чака отказывает.

Чак всю жизнь провел на военных базах, поэтому внезапная роскошь отеля, в котором их селят, вызывает у него недоумение. Непонимание. Их селят в одном с Райли номере, потому что отец с ним не поехал, остался в Гонконге. А Мако - девушка.  
Райли сидит на диване; Чак фиксирует происходящее обрывками, потому что это слишком много, чтобы он мог воспринять.   
Райли ослабляет галстук, узкий черный галстук, и у него красивые руки. Хрен знает, что это значит, но руки у Райли очень красивые. Получить еще раз по морде Чак был бы не против, теперь, когда он их рассмотрел.   
У Райли щетина, она слишком светлая, чтобы быть заметной, но Чак знает, что она есть, ему хочется потереться о щеку Райли своей, потому что у него горит лицо.  
А еще у них тут огромная кровать, точнее, две кровати, сдвинутые в одну большую, но. Одна. Большая. Кровать.   
Чаку хочется содрать с себя одежду и расчесать, разодрать ногтями кожу до крови: чтобы избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, чтобы противные ощущения ушли, чтобы Райли о нем заботился. 

В душе Чак мысленно разговаривает с Райли; ледяная вода не спасает, грубая мочалка не приносит облегчения. Чак яростно трет кожу, но это. Не. Помогает.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит себе - Райли - Чак, - я с детства жил на военных базах.   
\- Может, ты поэтому такой на голову ебнутый? - добродушно спрашивает у него Райли. Он расстегивает рубашку, потому что Чаку хочется, чтобы он ее снял, чтобы посмотреть на его плечи, чтобы посмотреть, как двигаются мышцы под кожей.   
\- Когда я был подростком, - продолжает Чак, - то воровал у старших офицеров журналы с картинками, чтобы подрочить.  
Райли смеется ему в ответ и ворошит его волосы.   
\- Но у меня не стояло на эти картинки, - продолжает Чак, - зато отлично стояло, когда я видел вас с братом по ящику. В доспехах. В егере.  
\- Чаки, - мягко говорит ему Райли и тянет к себе.   
Чак выходит из душа опустошенный и несчастный, потому что в реальности Райли просто ждет, пока он освободит ванную. 

В реальности Райли выходит из душа в одном полотенце, и Чаку хочется завыть, вцепится зубами в подушку и вытравить эту картинку из своей головы. У Райли гораздо меньше шрамов, чем у него, самые яркие - на плече, с того боя, в котором он потерял брата.   
\- Что с тобой? - спрашивает Райли, и его глаза смеются.   
Чака бесит, что в какой-то момент Райли просто перестал воспринимать его серьезно, что чем бы дитя не тешилось - лишь бы не плакало. Чаку хочется, чтобы Райли считал его за равного.   
Чаку не хочется сходить с ума напрасно.   
\- Да все тело чешется, достало уже, - выдыхает Чак. Он не врет, это правда достало. Эти ощущения почти не фантомные, самые глубокие раны совсем недавно затянулись.  
Зачем ты спрашиваешь очевидное, хочется сказать ему вместо этого. У меня случился Райли Беккет головного мозга, хочется сказать ему.   
Как ты не видишь этого, Райли Беккет?   
Зуд от ран давно превратился в жажду прикосновений Райли, прикосновения к его свитеру, его щетине, всему Райли, потому что его близость усмиряла того Чака, каким он был раньше, того, что разрывал его на части изнутри, сейчас, когда он изменился. 

У Райли коротко и криво обстрижены ногти, они чудесно царапают кожу, и это первое, что понимает Чак, когда ему начинают разминать плечи.   
Райли нарочно это делает, думает он. Нарочно царапает, давит.  
Райли чешет и гладит его, как гигантского кота, и Чак подставляется, ластится под его руки; ему хочется завязаться морским узлом.  
\- Р-рай-ли, - выдыхает Чак.   
Когда я был подростком, - начинает Чак, - то воровал у старших офицеров журналы с картинками, чтобы подрочить.  
Райли не останавливается, его охуенные руки, кажется, повсюду, и Чак не может сказать, что ему чего-то не хватает. Его мозг вообще с трудом воспринимает происходящее.   
\- Но у меня не стояло на эти картинки, - Чак всхлипывает, когда Райли берет его за яйца, - зато отлично стояло, когда я видел вас с братом по ящику. В доспехах. В егере.  
\- Вот так, - говорит Райли и начинает ему дрочить. 

Чак тихо скулит под его руками, притягивает к себе и трется всем телом, он кончает в ладонь Райли и прижимается еще сильнее, так, чтобы колючая щека Райли прижималась к его плечу, чтобы Чак мог хоть на секунду остановится, успокоится, передохнуть.   
Чак думал, что ему это поможет.   
Чак понимает, что ему уже ничего не поможет.


	3. Chapter 3

Гроза совершенно роскошная; Чак ее не видит, но даже сквозь толстые стены базы до него доносится далекий грохот океана. Ему хочется выйти на причал и броситься в воду, навстречу бушующей стихии.  
Вода выплюнет его обратно, думает Чак.  
Вода не хочет принимать Чака Хансена, того еще мудака.  
Чак Хансен натягивает на голое тело свитер Райли Беккета, тот свитер, который утащил у него, заворачивается в одеяло и подтягивает колени к груди. Макс у его кровати жалобно скулит, а потом запрыгивает и прижимается к ногам. Максу, думает Чак, повезло больше всех в этой истории. У него все окей.  
Чак закрывает глаза и постепенно засыпает. Утром у него дико болит шея, болит все тело, и врач долго отчитывает его на дежурном осмотре.  
\- Вам, молодой человек, не стыдно разбрасываться своей жизнью? Не всем везет так, как вам.

Чак стягивает с себя одежду, всю, включает душ, но за заходит под воду, он стоит и рассматривает себя в зеркало, оно запотевшее, но даже влага на стекле не скрадывает его шрамы.  
Райли трогает их аккуратно, кончиками пальцев, гладит и изучает. Чак закрывает глаза и быстро забирается под обжигающе горячую воду. Думать про Райли плохо, очень, очень плохо.  
Не думать про Райли - это как не думать про белую обезьяну.  
Чак трет себя мочалкой, но это совсем не то, как когда он носит свитер Райли, как когда он прижимается к Райли, как когда Райли его трогает. Прикосновения мочалки к коже ощущаются словно через вату, словно он прикасается и не к себе вовсе. Чак прислоняется лбом к влажной стене и тяжело дышит.  
Это даже не серьезно.  
В дрифте не нужны были прикосновения, там ты сразу был в мозгу другого человека. Дрифта больше нет, и теперь Чаку хочется забраться внутрь Райли - или чтобы Райли залез в него. Чак думает, что он готов вспороть себя от шеи до паха, чтобы Райли смог залезть в него.  
У Чака лучшее врачи.  
Они не догадались дать ему еще и психиатра, но фишка в том, Чак знает правильные ответы на все их вопросы.

Чак забирается в комнату Райли, когда тот не тренировке. Иногда ходить смотреть на это тяжело: Чак вряд ли скоро так сможет, если сможет вообще. Собственная беспомощная неуклюжесть бесит его, но иногда ему тяжело удерживать предметы в руках, и это убедительно доказывает, что стоит следовать хотя бы части из того, что ему прописали врачи.  
Чак забирается в комнату Райли и рассматривает фотокарточки, которыми увешана вся стена.  
Он думает: как чудовищно нелепо в век современных технологий печатать пленки.  
Он смотрит: десятки моментов, которые ничего ему не говорят, Чак и Йенси, Йенси, какие-то девушки, семейные снимки.  
Мелкий Райли.  
Чак моргает, а потом его мозг отключается. У мелкого Райли совсем светлые волосы, такая же мягкая неуверенная улыбка, и он весь такой. Тоненький. Слабый. У него руки-палочки, огромные невинные глазищи, и Чак, кажется, до крови прокусил себе губу.  
Чак стоит и рассматривает фотографии так долго, что время замирает. 

\- У тебя кровь на подбородке, - у Райли очень заботливые руки, он поворачивает голову Чака на свет и промокает рану салфеткой.  
\- И ты даже не спросишь, что я тут делаею? - криво усмехается тот.  
Чака больше всего поражает - бесит, вымораживает, убивает, - то, что Райли не требует объяснений, что он просто отдает ему все, что Чак даже не просит. Он словно читает его мысли. Отдает. Интересно, кому он еще вот так вот что-нибудь отдает?  
\- Чаки, - у Райли такое выражение лица, какое бывает у отца, когда Чак опять делает глупость.  
Райли сейчас гораздо выше и больше того Райли, что на фотографии за стеной Чака. Чаку все равно, какой Райли и когда. Райли - всегда Райли.  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что мне стоит вновь набить тебе морду, но я пока не знаю, за что.  
Да, пожалуйста, - хочется сказать Чаку. Я не против, честное слово, ты можешь.  
Он цепляется за свитер Райли, прижимается к нему и трется щекой о плечо, обтянутое грубой шерстью. 

Чаку тесно в собственной коже, она кажется ему злой, враждебной - ее постоянно хочется содрать и выскоблить, валяться в ногах у врачей, чтобы ему сделали пересадку, но это ведь его не спасет. Ощущения придут и в обновленное тело, Чак знает.  
Это все в его голове.  
Он вполне допускает, что Райли - этого Райли - он тоже придумал себе сам, что это его галлюцинация.  
Райли вжимает его в стену, и под лопаткой Чака оказывает фотография, где мелкого Райли тормошит Йенси, он точно помнит, что она должна быть в этом месте. Кнопка, которой снимок прикреплен к стене, неприятно давит на кожу. Чаку нравится. Чак задыхается от мысли, что в него - под его лопатку - смотрит с картонного прямоугольника своими глазищами мелкий Райли Беккет, смотрит туда, где под ребрами бьется сердце Чака, пока взрослый Райли Беккет трахает его своей рукой.  
Своей охуенно красивой рукой с длинными пальцами, с неровно подстриженными короткими ногтями.  
Второй рукой он умудряется трогать Чака везде.

Чаку надо совсем немного: он вспоминает виденную мельком передачу по телевизору, там была какая-то запись из времен Академии, и он вспоминает мелкого Райли в движении.  
Мелкий Райли Беккет смотрит через его кожу, через клетку ребер в самое сердце, пока Чак кончает, сжавшись вокруг пальцев взрослого Райли Беккета, который гладит его по плечам, словно маленького, и шепчет что-то успокаивающее на ухо, задевая губами кожу.  


У Чака в голове сахарная вата.  
Чак мнет в руках проклятый свитер Райли и никак не может вздохнуть. 


	4. Chapter 4

У Райли на цепочке болтаются два жетона; когда Райли стягивает с себя майку, они звякают, но это происходит где-то в другом мире. В том мире, где Райли не стягивает свою майку, где все его тело не приходит в движение - эти движения, плавные, машинальные, они сводят Чака с ума.  
Чак сидит, забившись в угол на кровати Райли, и не сводит с того глаз.   
Он смотрит на выступающие вены на плече, ему хочется потрогать Райли за бицепс - на стройке, думает Чак, наверное, очень много тяжелой физической работы.   
Как можно, думает Чак, выглядеть так. Не только телесложение, но и все. Улыбка Райли, волосы Райли, щетина Райли, морщинки в уголках глаз Райли. Чаку хочется напрыгнуть на него, ощупать его и облизать, как гигантский леденец. Не думать о том, что Райли Беккет стоит в каком-то жалком метре от него (а он сам сидит на его кровати).  
Когда Райли ему улыбается, Чаку хочется завыть. Он опускает глаза вниз и рассматривает темную ткань своих форменных брюк; где-то перед ним спортивные штаны на Райли сползли вниз. Это совсем не то знание, которое может принести Чаку мир.

Райли постоянно с ним разговаривает, Райли вообще очень много разговаривает - и за себя, и за Чака, потому что теперь Чак больше молчит.   
Когда он открывает рот, то несет полную херню, которая не приводит ни к чему хорошему.   
Зачем-то он рассказывает Райли о том, что был их - Йенси и Райли, не только Райли, потому что они были едины в его голове, - фанатом. Он уже рассказывал Райли, что дрочил на них.   
\- Вы были так похожи. Иногда, - говорил Чак и облизывал губы, - я представлял, каково было бы переспать с вами. Я представлял, как вы трахаете меня, вдвоем, и мне было херово от того, что я даже вблизи вряд ли вас когда-нибудь увижу.   
\- Тебе надо вымыть рот с мылом, - Райли вскидывает бровь. - Мне жалко твоего отца, он же был в твоей голове.   
\- Он мой отец, и я был в его, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - Чак смеется, потому что с Райли - только с Райли - он может смеяться.   
Иногда ему просто хочется его обнять. Он еще ни разу не смог этого сделать.

Райли делает его лучше. Чак пытается вспомнить, когда это началось, действительно началось. Он вспоминает, как пришел в себя в на больничной койке, и боли было столько, что он отключился при попытке сказать что-нибудь.   
Он вспоминает долгие мучительные месяцы, когда он валялся там, и все к нему приходили: отец, Мако, Ньют и Райли. Они все приходили, а потом Райли учил - помогал - его самого ходить заново. Отцу было некогда, но Чак его не винил; Мако была слабой девушкой, в полтора раза его меньше, а Ньюту - ну, Ньют это Ньют.  
Чак вспоминает сильные руки на своих плечах, то, как приятно задевал шерстяной свитер Райли его воспаленную кожу, как боль отступала перед гордостью, и он делал шаг.   
А потом у Чака окончательно съехала крыша, а Райли, добрый, всегда готовый прийти на помощь Райли, не пришел в этот раз. Он не оттолкнул его, и Чак пропал.  
Чак не помнит, когда понял это.   
Чак помнит горячие руки на своих плечах, которые ослабляли боль, и он делал шаг.

Под свитером, который Чак стащил у Райли и носит теперь постоянно, точно такая же цепочка с жетоном. Он так к ней привык, что почти не замечает. Так бывает, когда много лет носишь на одной и той же руке часы - противное ощущение пустоты, когда их нет, но стоит надеть - и все снова в норме.  
Райли Беккет, весь, с головы до ног - старые привычные часы Чака.   
Когда Райли садится рядом на кровать, Чак поднимает голову; они встречаются глазами, и все. Затмение.   
Пальцы Чака путаются в цепочке Райли, сжимают жетоны и тянут их на себя. Райли послушно поддается, у него очень серьезные глаза, невозможно серьезные, но он улыбается.  
Чак обожает, когда Райли улыбается. Он дергает его на себя, они сталкиваются телами - губами - и Чак целует эту улыбку, трогает свободной рукой морщинки, которые собираются в уголках губ Райли, потому что они - половина его улыбки. 

Они ходят по краю каждый раз, думает Чак. Он трогает Райли, жадно ощупывает его тело, просто чтобы увидеть его руками. Он делает это суматошно, непоследовательно, его руки мечутся туда-сюда, но Чак торопится успеть все. Внутри него сидит нетерпеливый монстр, который никак не может насытится.   
Райли смеется, говорит, что ему щекотно, и его смех отдается вибрацией, Чак ловит ее кончиками пальцев и закусывает губу. Он упирается лбом в плечо Райли и сосредоточено дышит, пытается придти в себя, но это бесполезно, потому что он все равно неосознанно теребит завязки штанов Райли, дергает их, чтобы развязать, трогает золотистую дорожку волос у него на животе.  
Все очень плохо, думает Чак. Их отношения с Райли - это очень плохо.   
Он развязывает его штаны, и Райли - тот еще мудак - сам поднимает бедра, чтобы Чаку было удобнее стянуть их с него.   
Нет таких слов, чтобы описать всю подлость этого поступка. 

Чак - на самом деле очень ответственный мальчик и очень старательный. Ему нужно во всем быть самым лучшим. Он поднимает глаза и видит на лице Райли абсолютно дикое выражение.  
Чак старательно ему отсасывает, старается пропустить как можно глубже и сдавленно стонет, когда Райли вдруг толкается ему навстречу.   
\- Господи, Чаки, - выдыхает Райли. Его рука ложится на затылок Чака, гладит, пальцы зарываются в волосы, и Райли снова чешет его, как кота, и это подхлестывает Чака.   
Если бы Райли спросил, где Чак этому научился, тот бы ответил: я же рассказывал, что долго фантазировал о тебе и твоем брате. Я представлял, как он трахает меня, пока я отсасываю тебе, и вы кончаете одновременно.   
Райли никогда не спросит, поэтому потом Чак расскажет это просто так, потому что он все рассказывает Райли.   
Он расскажет ему, что делал это впервые в жизни.   
Что он кончил в штаны, пока отсасывал Райли, и еще раз, когда Райли кончил ему в рот. 

Райли чешет его, как кота, когда они вытягиваются рядом на койке. Кровать слишком узкая, чтобы спать вдвоем - идеальная узкая кровать, чтобы спать вдвоем, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.  
Чак резко выдыхает, когда Райли царапает ногтями его загривок.   
Он не может заснуть всю ночь, потому что Райли слишком много, потому что Райли спокойно спит и безмятежно улыбается во сне.   
Чаку все еще хочется вспороть себя всего, чтобы вместить внутрь Райли. Распороть грудную клетку, развести ребра в стороны и показать ему свое сердце. Чак думает, что вместо сердца у него будет связка жетонов, от которых по цепочкам будет бежать ток нейросвязи.   
Они войдут в дрифт через его сердце.


	5. Chapter 5

Чак стоит в душе, и вода настолько горячая, что это почти невыносимо, но Чаку все равно. Он может перетерпеть это, он может, потому что на самом деле его чувствительность притупилась. Чак трет руки, живот, шею, но легче не становится, мысль утащить на кухне жестяную мочалку мелькает, приносит отстраненное удовольствие, но быстро пропадает.  
Если сделать воду обжигающе ледяной, результат будет тот же. Чак вздыхает и думает о Райли. 

Райли поселился в его теле, он вытеснил Чака из его собственной головы - потому что Чака в Чаке сейчас куда меньше, чем Райли.  
Чак завидует Мако, потому что она была с ним в дрифте, она была внутри Райли, и одна эта мысль злит его невероятно. Заводит и злит, и Мако вылетает из его мыслей, там вновь остается только Райли.  
Чак думает, как выглядел он сам, когда на него смотрел Райли. Он был маленьким ублюдком для Райли, высокомерным недоноском, но он хотел понять, какого это - чувствовать себя таким чувствами Райли.  
Как чувствовал себя сам Райли, когда они подрались. Чак тихо скулит и прислоняется лбом к мокрой стене душевой. 

А потом Райли залезает к нему, его становится сразу очень много, потому что Райли вообще офигенно большой парень, рядом с ним немаленький Чак чувствует себя ребенком. Он и есть ребенок рядом с Райли, со своими детскими проблемами, глупый подросток, больной на голову, как все подростки.  
Когда в пятнадцать он сходил с ума по братьям Беккетам, Чак и представить себе не мог, что жизнь повернется к нему такой задницей.  
\- У тебя охуенная задница, - выдыхает Чак, сам не понимая, что несет. Он не решается дотронуться до Райли, а тот сам трогает его, берет мочалку и трет его, моет, как маленького. Он делает воду холоднее, потому что у Райли-то нет шрамов, которые сводят чувствительность куда-то к отрицательной.  
Под руками Райли Чак чувствительнее некуда. 

Райли.  
Весь мир Чака давно сузился до этого имени, которое так удобно перекатывать на языке, оно застревает в горле, и Чак выталкивает его из себя, жалобно сипит и наконец-то сам дотрагивается до Райли, цепляется за его плечи, потому что ноги дрожат, его всего трясет, когда Райли сжимает его яйца одной рукой, а второй невозмутимо проводит между ягодиц мочалкой.  
\- Сукин сын, - говорит ему Чак.  
Райли улыбается, немного виновато, как Макс, когда его ругает отец, непонимающе, словно говоря: а что я такого сделал? Что не так?  
Райли улыбается.  
У Райли охуенная улыбка.  
Чак заканчивается как личность, когда проводит пальцами по шрамам на его левом плече.


	6. Chapter 6

Ньют, думает Чак, просто отличный парень. Ньют смог собрать установку для дрифта из мусора, из груды металлолома. Эта конструкция очень похожа на их мир сейчас - где плохо, обмотано скотчем, и торчат провода, и выглядит ньютова установка как машина смерти.   
Только самоубийца согласиться её опробовать, самоубийца или Ньют.   
Чака всего встряхивает, когда он думает о том, что он может сделать. С Райли. Чак быстро облизывает губы, трёт ладони. У него иногда жутко мёрзнут руки.   
В его переломанном теле, собранном из человеческого мусора, дерьма столько же, сколько у кайдзю.

\- Ганнибал Чо, - говорит Ньют, - тот ещё ублюдок, но он здорово нас выручил, хотя из-за него я прятался в общем убежище тогда в Гонконге. Он где-то достал планы, чертежи, и тоже построил нейроустановку, представляете? Люди платят бешеные бабки за то, чтобы посидеть друг у друга в голове.   
\- Не говори о том, чего не знаешь, - без улыбки говорит Райли.   
Когда ты так долго живёшь в чьей-то голове, тяжелее всего смириться с тишиной. Чаку плохо, одиноко, ему хочется, чтобы всё это закончилось, чтобы его бессмысленное существование, существование, которое он привязал к Райли, закончилось.   
Чаку кажется, что он никогда не умрёт, ведь это было бы слишком просто. Его оставили прежние демоны, и зуд по кожей больше не терзает его так, как раньше.   
Теперь демоны разрывают Чака на части.   
Войти в дрифт с Райли.   
Чаку всё ещё хочется, чтобы Райли был внутри него. Чтобы он прогнал его демонов. 

Чак отчаянно боится, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал об их связи с Райли. Что кто-то может начать судить - Чаку кажется, что тогда он сорвётся, что убьёт любого, кто посмеет рассуждать об этом.   
Это Райли виноват. Райли не оттолкнул его.   
Райли Беккет - один из его демонов, сияющий белый демон с ангельскими крыльями.   
Чак носит его свитер под курткой. У них всех одинаковые форменные свитера, но свитер Райли особенный. Чак пытался ходить в своём, он выкинул его, потому что это было невыносимо. Чак таскает у Райли футболки - футболки не так важно, они мягкие, но у них его запах.   
Ньют смог собрать установку для дрифта, думает Чак.   
Ньют сможет собрать её ещё раз?

Вызолоченный жарким солнцем Гонконга, Райли весь светится; он реже бреется, потому что светлую щетину не видно.  
Райли тренируется в одних форменных штанах, Чак сидит на скамейке, прислонившись спиной к прохладной железной стене, и жадно смотрит. Лёгкость движений - да Чак даже в лучшие времена так не мог, лёгкость, вертлявость - не его всё это было.   
Райли как будто балет танцует.   
Чаку становится смешно, и он смеётся. Это же нормально, смеяться, когда тебе весело?   
Райли подходит к нему, и в жёлтом свете ламп он кажется тоже жёлтым. Золотым. Чак смотрит на стекающий по телу Райли пот, на ровные линии шрамов. Штаны Райли влажные от пота у пояса.   
Чак цепляет пальцами шлёвки на штанах Райли, тянет его на себя. Слизывает с него пот, стягивает штаны. Чак сползает со скамейки, становится на колени и отсасывает Райли.   
Если кто-то узнает, что-то скажет, Чак всегда может заехать ему по роже. Он же больной. Контуженный. Ему можно.

Они спят вместе, на расстеленном на полу одеяле. В комнатах душно, духота оседает на коже липкой плёнкой, и всё время хочется в душ.   
Они не спят вместе, потому что не дают друг другу уснуть, просто в один момент они отрубаются без сил, запутавшись друг в друге.  
Демоны в голове Чака воют, их вопли продирают его, словно мороз, долбанный мороз из рассказов про покорителей Арктики или Антарктиды.  
Демоны в голове Чака смотрят его глазами. Они замолкают, когда видят Райли, видят его слепящий свет.   
Чак закрывает глаза, когда на него сверху наваливается Райли, входит в него и начинает трахать.   
Мир Чака стал таким узким.  
В мире Чака умещается только Райли, и ещё лучше он это делает... Ну, вот сейчас делает. 

\- Один из наших с Йенси боёв в симуляторе, - говорит Райли, когда Чак подходит к нему.  
Приборные панели покрыты пылью, а дверь, за которой находится сам симулятор, наверняка откроется с жутким скрипом проржавевших деталей.   
\- Вы были крутые.   
\- Ты рассказывал, - Райли улыбается, в уголках его губ собираются морщинки, и Чак целует его, просто потому, что может. Потому что Райли охуенный, когда улыбается.   
Он толкает его, вжимает в стену, не прекращая целовать. Ньют может собрать ещё одну установку. Можно запустить симулятор, попросить Тендо, попросить отца.   
Райли расстёгивает на нём штаны и сжимает член, дрочит, пока Чак вжимается щекой в его щёку, и это привычное царапающее прикосновение отвлекает, растягивает момент.   
Он с Райли, потому что ему всегда было нужно всё самое лучшее.   
И ещё потому, что Райли у него внутри, и Райли - бог среди его демонов.   
Весь мир Чака - это Райли.   
Может, дрифт и не нужен.


End file.
